elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Universes in EGS
The characters of EGS inhabit several universes; most canon universes contain separate characters who can interact with each other, while most non-canon universes contain different versions of the same characters and do not interact with other universes (with the exception of the conclusion of the Blank Check for Weirdness arc). It is also common for the characters in non-canon universes to break the fourth wall. Characters with multiversal counterparts who share exactly the same name have their universe's name preceding their own to differentiate them. Each universe is supposed to have at least two sides, although main universe is only one with any known characters so far. Other sides of other universes didn't have any interaction we would see on-panel. See multiple sides of universes. Canon Universes Alpha Universe The Alpha universe is the universe of Lord Tedd and his followers, most notably Nioi. In this dimension, the original Grace Sciuridae did not die and Dr. Sciuridae did die, so the original design for Shade Tail was carried out, resulting in the creation of General Shade Tail; this may mean that their Damien was killed when he attacked, assuming he was as weak as the main universe's Damien. Alpha universe includes humans, Uryuoms, Seyunolus and Lespuko just like main universe. Nioi and Kaoli might also represent a different species, though it has not been explicitly stated if this is the case, and what species they would be if this were true; it can be assumed that until this theory is proven fact that they are just magic using Roaisol Seyunolus. Known Residents General Shade Tail2.gif|General Shade Tail|link=General Shade Tail Alpha Kaoli.gif|Alpha Kaoli|link=Kaoli Lord Tedd2.gif|Lord Tedd|link=Lord Tedd Nioi2.gif|Nioi|link=Nioi *Alpha Dr. Sciuridae (deceased) Beta Universe This universe has Beta Tedd and Beta Ellen, the latter of whom is female alternate of Elliot, since Ellen does not exist as a separate person in this universe. This universe has the ability to contact other universes, and is trying to not be destroyed by Alpha Tedd. Known Residents Beta Ellen.gif|Beta Ellen|link=Beta Ellen Beta Tedd.gif|Beta Tedd|link=Beta Tedd *Beta Mr. Verres (mentioned as Tedd's father, probably Mr. Verres) Main Universe The Main Universe of EGS is the universe most prominently featured in the story comics. The majority of the characters live in this dimension. It is highly similar to earth, obviously excepting the sci-fi/fantasy elements added by Dan. It is the universe that contains most of the story comics, and is where the main characters reside. Known Residents All main characters All named supporting and minor characters not stated to live in another universe. Main Universe's other half Every universe is supposed to have at least two sides, but the Main Universe is only one with known characters from it. See other half of Main Universe. Known Residents Andrea.gif|Andrea|link=Andrea Tara.gif|Dame Tara|link=Dame Tara Magus' Universe This is the universe Magus is originally from. This universe has much higher base magic levels, and consequently magical threats (including dragons and mermaids) are commonplace. This universe has also been confirmed to contain at least one school specifically for training battle mages, which Magus and Terra both attended. Notably, Magus and Terra are this universe's versions of Elliot and Tedd, respectively. According to Magus, this universe's high magic level and consequent ready access to gender-change magic means that those who wish to pursue a career stereotypically associated with the opposite gender are expected to change their gender to match. Magus himself, for example, changed from female to male at least in part due to wishing to be a battle mage - a stereotypically male profession. However, the fact that Terra was able to train as a battle mage without making any apparent attempt to hide her gender implies that this is not legally enforced or socially required. Known Residents Magus.gif|Magus (formerly)|link=Magus Terra.gif|Terra|link=Terra Second Life Universe This is the universe Ellen experienced when she had her Second Life dreams caused by "nose-beep" from Nioi. It is similar to the main universe except it involved Ellen being born and growing up naturally, and had uryuoms and seyunolus openly accepted as part of the culture, at least since the American Revolutionary War. It is known to contain an alternate Tedd (who is shorter as a young child and taller as a teenager than the main universe Tedd), as well as an alternate of Nioi's duplicate, Kaoli. In addition, it appears to contain an alternate Tony (based on the "#1" shirt and the hairstyle). It is uncertain if this is a real universe or only exists in Ellen and Kaoli's soul-aging dreams. However, Nioi's message to Ellen at the conclusion of the dreams mentioned that the memories Ellen experienced were actual memories from another dimension (read: universe) where alternates of Kaoli and Ellen (or perhaps of Nioi and Elliot) existed and were friends. Known Residents Archie2.gif|Archie|link=Archie Kaoli.gif|Second Life Kaoli|link=Kaoli *Second Life Ellen *Second Life Mrs. Dunkel *Second Life Tedd *Second Life Tony Non-Canon Universes AF04 Universe This universe was created during the Blank Check for Weirdness arc and contains its characters. In it, Tess, Dark Sarah, and Elliot were going to solve a ghost haunting in the library, only for Tiffany to solve it before they could. At the end of the arc, Dan made their universe permanent because the fans expressed adoration of Tiffany and Dark Sarah. (Although, so far there wasn't another story from it ...) Known Residents Tess Tedd (AF04).png|AF04 Tess Tiffany Susan (AF04).png|Tiffany Goth Sarah (AF04).png|Dark Sarah White Shirt Elliot (AF04).png|AF04 Elliot Dan's Universe Dan's Universe contains Dan in several forms, as well as his helper, Minion. Characters from any of the other universes can enter Dan's universe, and they recognize him as the creator of their comic. It is suggested that this is the universe that the staff of Germahn Labs live and work in (and produce Q&A sessions), as well as being the setting for the intros to the guest comics and the setting of the April Fools Weeks. Known Residents Alice.gif|Alice|link=Alice Amanda.gif|Amanda|link=Amanda Chika.gif|Chika|link=Chika Dan2.gif|Dan|link=Dan (character) Germahn.gif|Dr. Germahn|link=Dr. Germahn Lisa.gif|Lisa|link=Lisa Minion.gif|Minion|link=Minion Writersblock2.gif|Writer's Block|link=Writer's Block Oblivious Universe Created by the EGS:NP story arc Oblivious Wand Waving‏‎. This may or may not count as a separate universe. Known Residents Oblivious Elliot Oblivious Grace Oblivious Sarah Oblivious Tess II slooF lirpA Universe A dimension where the events of the played out in a universe where the Theater Clerk replaced Grace and Brownie could talk in the bottom panels. In this dimension, Ellen is attracted to his "Claire" form. It is later mentioned that in Dan's personal universe, he does not draw El Goonish Shive, but merely records the things that happen in the Main Universe using a camera which was accidentally pointed at the dimension seen in the first II slooF lirpA strip. Known Residents II slooF lirpA Theater Clerk II slooF lirpA Ellen Some old points Dan was talking about number of universes being infinite on Keenspot * http://forums.keenspot.com/viewtopic.php?f=69&t=94730&p=2847238#p2847238 * http://forums.keenspot.com/viewtopic.php?p=1238213#p1238213 While some details mentioned might no longer be canon (it's from 2004), the main points likely remained: * There is infinite universes for all intents and purposes in EGS. * There isn't universe for EVERY possible difference. * Character's theories about rules for alternate dimensions generally won't be proven right or wrong. * Lord Tedd would have to be truly nuts to try to off all the other Tedds, because there is infinite of them. References Category:Places Category:Concepts